


Petey's First Day of Preschool

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blackmail, Comfort, Cute, Gen, Preschool, Teachers, Tears, best uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter's first day of school isn't going well then he remembers that he has the best Uncle in the world.





	Petey's First Day of Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is three years old in this story

“No Papa noooo,” Peter turned around and cried hysterically for Steve. He was scared and crying so bad for Steve that he was trying to scale him like a tree. 

“Hey hey Petey bird calm down, calm down buddy,” Steve said as he tried to get the boy to detach from his neck. 

“No P-P-Papa,” Peter wasn’t about to calm down. 

“You can step out for a second and clam down then try again,” A young lady came up to Steve with a soft smile.

“Thank you," Steve said as he finally accepted Peter into his arms and walked back out the door. He walked up and down the hallway a couple of times until Peter’s cries and chanting of “Papa” slowed down and stopped to sniffles and thumb sucking. Steve sat down on a bench and turned Peter to face him. 

“No Papa,” Peter whined and kicked his legs.

“I’m not letting you go baby calm down,” Steve sighed as he got Peter to sit on his lap and face him. “Ok there we go baby,” he cooed as he brushed the curls off of Peter’s face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tissue to clean the snot and tears from Peter’s face. He waited a couple of moments for Peter to take a deep breath or two. “See, there we go. Are you feeling better now?”

Peter shook his head with a pout. “No wan’ ‘ool.”

“Why not baby? You were all excited yesterday. Remember you drew a picture and put it in your backpack. And you’re going to make lots and lots of friends,” Steve cooed. 

Peter shook his head again with the pout even bigger. “Wan’ Daddy.”

“Daddy’s at work. He can’t play with you. And I have to go with Uncle Bucky so I can’t play either. But here you can play all day with the new friends you’re going to make,” Steve explained. 

“No,” Peter kicked his foot against the bench. 

“Peter none of that,” Steve said sternly. “We don’t kick things just because we’re upset.”

“No,” the preschooler whined and fell on to Steve’s chest.

Steve sighed and stood up. “How about if you go in and try it and if you don’t like it then your teacher can call me or Daddy. Can you be my brave little spider and try it for me?” Steve gave his son’s tummy a little tickle. 

“No ‘piders in cwass Papa,” Peter stated. 

“You’re right,” Steve replied as he reentered the classroom. “And there’s no more spiders at home either because you pick them up and put them outside where they belong, right.”

Peter looked around with a scared look, but nodded at Steve. He had found a spider in the bathroom once, Daddy had tried to kill it but he had picked it up and put it outside. Papa had said that violence was never the key. 

“Look at me bubba,” Steve waited for Peter to look at him. “You’re going to do great because you’re my smart and brave big boy. And you’re going to make lots and lots of new friends ok buddy.” 

“I agree,” the young lady from before came up to the two and smiled. “I’m Miss. June and I hope we can be friends.” Peter smiled shyly and nodded. “Do you want to come with me and color?” Miss. June held out her hand. 

Peter looked back at Papa before letting go of his hand and grabbing onto Miss. June’s. 

Steve stood up and gave Peter a kiss on the top of his head. “Bye Petey I’ll pick you up later with Daddy ok.”

Peter nodded and looked close to tears. He looked pitiful and Steve just wanted to scoop him back up, but he knew Peter would do great in school. 

Steve gave his boy another smile and turned to leave. He made it all the way to the door before he heard Peter cry his name. He sighed internally and turned around. 

Peter ran up to his Papa and gave him a BIG hug and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Bye bye Papa.”

Steve smiled and gave Peter a kiss. 

“Can you tell Un’le Bu’ty somefing for me?” asked Peter in his innocent little voice. 

“Of course.”

“Tell him I get owce cweam.”

Steve gave him a confused look. “Why do you get ice cream from Uncle Bucky?”

“‘Cause I’m goin’ to stay in ‘ool.”

Steve laughed and gave Peter’s cheek a loud kiss. “Ok baby I’ll tell Uncle Bucky.”

“Tank you Papa,” Peter smiled and ran back to his teacher. He turned back and waved at Steve who waved back and finally walked out of the classroom and the preschool building. 

Steve pulled out his phone as he hopped in the Audi. 

“Hello?”

“So I heard you blackmailed my son.” The sound of Bucky’s laughter filled Steve’s ear as he pulled out of the parking lot. Steve smiled, knowing that Peter would end up having an excellent day at preschool and that his son had the best uncle in the world. 


End file.
